


Dark Reflections

by Gothriotgrrl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothriotgrrl/pseuds/Gothriotgrrl
Summary: Post Naraku. While examining an odd mirror, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are pulled into a world where Kagome was kidnapped and mated against her will to the Lord of West. Unable to leave, both versions of the pair must come to terms with what might have been, and still could be.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always enjoyed the many stories where, for some reason or another, Sesshomaru kidnaps and mates Kagome. While these are stories are written about dark fantasy characters, they portray a certain realism to the way a modern girl would feel being forced to marry a feudal lord and the reaction he and his subordinates would have to her. My love of these stories has always made me wonder how the characters from the official canon would react to seeing versions of themselves in such a situation. So I present my take on it. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all the characters from the manga and anime.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the mirror, a look of disdain on his normally neutral face. A gift from one the Lords on the continent, it was offensively opulent. Large, almost as tall as the Demon Lord himself (and nearly four times as wide) it was laid in a silver frame that was molded into blooming vines, small blue sapphires were set in the center of every blossom. It was from the far west, and had been acquired through trade with the Mongol routes from a place called Venice. The lord had insisted it was made to be both decorative and practical, though the need for such a large mirror seemed hardly practical, and how a mirror could be decorative was beyond Sesshomaru’s understanding. He might be proud and even a little vain, but to have such a large reflection of himself in constant view seemed excessive.

Still, the lesser demon had insisted Sesshomaru except it, and since it was a gift to show gratitude to the Western Lord for his hospitality during a visit to the island, it could not be turned away. It was not as if Sesshomaru truly worried about insulting the Lord, he merely did not want to deal with the obnoxious tittering of others who would call him ungrateful.

Sesshomaru had questioned the Lord about this land of Venice it had come from, but the Lord had no real information, other than he thought it was in a country called Spain. To ensure he was not receiving anything dangerous, he had summoned his brother's mate to his castle. The woman knew much about other countries and could, hopefully, provide some insight on the country this odd mirror came from. Also, if there was some kind of magic or curse on it, she could sense, and purify it.

Sesshomaru had not sensed anything from it, but he could not always sense such things. At least, not to the extent of the Shikon Miko. He hated admitting a human woman might be able to do what he could not, however, he reminded himself there were many more things he could do that she could not, which satisfied his ego.

He continued to inspect the piece, running his hand over the metal frame, testing it for compartments where a talisman might be hidden. Not particularly worried about something affecting a powerful creature as himself, but preferring to avoid the accidental purification of one his maids should they come across something of the like while cleaning it. Finding no such danger, he moved on to studying the glass. Staring intently at his reflection, he noticed it seemed to waver, like the moving surface of water and for few seconds, it was as if there were a younger Inu demon staring back at him. Little more than a pup, he appeared to be a young adolescent, no more than thirteen. Like Sesshomaru, he had a crescent moon on his forehead, red stripes on his face, and long silver hair, unlike Sesshomaru, his eyes were such a dark blue they appeared almost black. The image quickly dissolved and Sesshomaru was once again staring at himself. Wondering if it was merely a trick of the light, he leaned in and back, then walked back and forth in front of it, testing the angles to see if any of them caused the same illusion.

“You so fucking full of yourself, you have to strut in front of a mirror like a prize cock?”

Sesshomaru glowered as his younger brother’s vulgarity polluted the air. Turning around, he saw the half-breed saunter into the hall, his mate walking behind him.

“This Sesshomaru does not recall inviting you to his home.” he said, his voice dripping with disdain.

“Feh, like I’d let my mate travel alone and unprotected!” InuYasha snapped, “You want Kagome’s help, you’ll have to deal with me.”

Sesshomaru fought the urge to throw his brother into the mirror and remove both the reason for his visit and the offensive gift in one fell swoop, but decided against it. The glass might cut the half-breed and Sesshomaru didn’t want the offensive odor of InuYasha’s blood permeating his home.

“Lord Sesshomaru.” Kagome said, bowing respectively. “Is this the mirror?”

“It is,” he answered, pleased the Miko was showing him proper respect. “It was a gift to this Sesshomaru from a lesser Lord on the continent. He said it comes from Venice, a city in a place called Spain.”

“Spain?” Kagome said trying not to laugh. “No, Venice is in Italy. It’s a beautiful city, I visited it on a European tour for school in the three years I was away. It’s spread over dozens of islands and connected with bridges, in addition to having normal roads, there are also waterways you take boats through. At night, on a full moon, the stars and moon reflect on the water as you ride the boat; it’s breathtaking.”

Sesshomaru listened intently to the Miko’s rambling description of the supposed city of water and ill-planning. She seemed to get quite animated as she spoke of this “European tour”, drawing his attention to her features. It had been twenty years since he had met her while attempting to acquire his father’s famous sword, and ten since his half-brother had marked her as his mate. Under most circumstances, he would consider a human woman, physically, of twenty-five past her prime, but as in most things, the miko proved the exception.

Her body had matured, from a girl into a woman's; her breasts had grown larger while her hips had widened, giving her a shapely appeal. Time had been just as kind to her lovely face as it had thinned, making her high cheekbones significantly more prominent and drew focus to her blue-black eyes. Not restricted to just the physical, she had matured mentally over the years, a sense of refinement apparent in her words and mannerisms.

“Are there many demons in this Italy?” Sesshomaru inquired, tearing his eyes from the expanse of her hips.

Kagome blinked at the question, unsure of how to proceed. She had never told Sesshomaru that she had only run into a few lesser demons in the future, and most of them had been accidently unsealed. If such a powerful demon knew of his species future endangerment, it could change her time.

'I could even cease to exist!' She thought, frightened at the prospect of fading away.'But, if I ceased to exist, then I wouldn't tell him, so he wouldn't find out and change anything, but then I would exist, which means I would tell him…'

Sesshomaru looked at the miko as a look of confusion crossed his face.

“Is the question so difficult to answer?” he asked, sarcasm leaking into his usual monotone.

“I didn’t come across any.” she finally answered, being pulled out of her mental loop.

How could she tell him no without risking him knowing of the lack of supernatural creatures in the future?

“But, with Vatican City being in Italy as well, I’m not surprised. There’s a very influential holy man, and his followers, in Vatican City, so I can’t imagine demons would want to risk being near humans like that.”

'Please let him buy that, it's not technically a lie.'

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding the practicality of avoiding such a situation.

“Miko, this Sesshomaru also noticed something odd while peering into it.” He said, “another Inu demon appeared.”

InuYasha snorted.

“You sure?” his younger brother snarked. “Maybe you’re just not as perfect as you think you are and didn’t recognize yourself.”

“InuYasha,” Kagome warned. “Don’t be so disrespectful to someone in their home. Sesshomaru was always polite and respectful in OUR home during his visits with Rin.”

Sesshomaru smirked at the way the miko put the half-breed in his place. During the few years between the elder miko's death and Rin marrying the demon slayer, his ward had lived with them under Kagome's tutelage; and while his attitude had been disdainful, the demon lord had ensured his actions and manners were extremely respectful. If for no other reason than to hold it over Inuyasha’s head at a later date. As luck would have it, Sesshomaru didn't need too as his sister-in-law did it for him.

InuYasha glowered at his older brother's smug look, but decided to ignore it; the last thing he wanted was his mate angry with him just before her heat cycle. While Kagome had insisted on waiting to have children until after someone named Nobunaga had died, they still, carefully, indulged; especially during her cycle. The next few nights would be filled with Kagome bedridden and needing him to relieve her cramping body. She was always so submissive and pliant, so desperate to find relief she would practically beg him to ride her numerous times a day; and as a half-demon, his stamina was well above that of a human male.

“InuYasha,” Sesshomaru said, deciding to further attempt to goad his sibling into catastrophe. “You would do well to listen to your mate. Unless you disagree with her?”

InuYasha bit his tongue, refusing to be baited and risk the next few nights of intense pleasure.

“The reflection was not this Sesshomaru’s,” he continued when he realized the half-breed would not be swayed. “it was of one barely more than a pup.”

“A pup?” Kagome said, thinking for a moment. “Did it look like you?”

“It resembled this Sesshomaru, except for the eyes, they were not golden.”

“Hmmm.”

Kagome thought for a moment, she didn't have a lot of experience with western magics, especially mirrors. All she could think of was a green face telling Sesshomaru he was the fairest of them all. Trying to stifle a giggle, she thought of the folktales she had heard in school and her trip to Europe.

“Maybe it shows glimpses of the future!” she exclaimed, remembering a few stories of a mirrors that reflected visions of the future when the moon reflected in them. “There are legends of mirrors that show people their future. Maybe it’s your pup!”

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow raised slightly at that suggestion; he hadn’t thought of that. The pup had looked remarkably like him, perhaps this was his future heir.

“I can try sensing the energy of the mirror,” she offered. “to see if there’s any spells on it.”

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped aside. Kagome’s hands started to glow pink as she reached forward and touched the mirror. She gasped, as soon as she made contact, the glass reacted as it had to Sesshomaru, becoming like water beneath her fingertips. She tried to pull away, unsure of what might happen, when a hand shot through the mirror and grabbed her wrist.

Screaming, Kagome tried to pull away, but the clawed hand was too strong; she was being pulled into the mirror. InuYasha grabbed her waist but whatever was pulling her was stronger than him, and he was being dragged in as well.

“Sesshomaru!” he snapped, holding out his arm as the other gripped Kagome’s waist refusing to let go.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed his younger brother’s hand, attempting to pull them both out, but was greeted with a strength he was not expecting. With one large tug, all three of them were pulled into the mirror.

A moment later, they were lying on the floor of the exact same hall, in front of the exact same mirror, the young Inu Demon Sesshomaru had seen earlier was holding Kagome’s wrist; five demon guards holding each others waist were connected to him, as if playing tug of war.

“It worked!” the young Inu demon exclaimed, looking happily at Kagome. “We’ve finally brought you here!”

“Brought us where? Explain yourself!” Sesshomaru demanded, refusing to allow the situation to disorient him.

The pup looked warily at the angry demon lord, terror in his eyes. Sesshomaru had never met the boy, yet his expression, while one of fear, also seemed to have a familiarity; it was as if the boy was not only afraid of him, but also knew why he should cower even though they were strangers.

“My apologies for the intrusion Lord Sesshomaru,” he said, bowing for a moment, before helping Kagome to her feet. “but I require the Miko’s aid.”

“Me?” Kagome squeaked. “Why?”

“I need you to heal someone only you can heal.” the demon said, pulling her towards a small door off the side of the hall. “Now, the spell would've given off a lot energy, we must leave the hall and get behind the wards quickly before he senses-”

“SOICHIRO!” a familiar voice bellowed as a powerful aura surrounded them. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

What little color was in the boys face drained out as the largest set of doors across the hall were thrown open and, a very tall, very powerful, very angry Inu demon stormed in. His face was gaunt, causing his already sculpted cheekbones to jut out like blades. There were dark circles under his eyes, made all the more prevalent by his alabaster skin. His dress was unkempt, yukata hanging half open revealing his chest, and his long silver hair was tousled and knotted.

They couldn’t believe it, storming into the hall was another, much more powerful Sesshomaru. His aura radiated off the walls,engulfing the small group in both his power and anger. Instinctively, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rested their hands on the hilts of Tessaiga and Bakusaiga, respectively; knowing they needed to be ready. The other Sesshomaru stopped and stared at the trio that had been pulled through the mirror, too stunned to speak. He didn't seem interested in the two males though, instead staring longingly at Kagome.

“Mate?” he finally said, looking at her as his anger faded and his face became hopeful. “You are well again? You are yourself?”

“Hey!” InuYasha snapped. “She ain't your mate, she's mine!”

The other Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha and then to Sesshomaru. Stunned at the much prouder, and better groomed version of himself; the way he had been before his mating. As he walked towards them he noticed the mirror his son had spent the past year obsessed with, and quickly put everything together. In anger, he stalked towards the group.

“Father, please,” Soichiro started. “I have-”

The other Sesshomaru let out a low growl and bared his fangs, Soichiro eyes went blank as his instincts took over. He lowered his head and bore his neck to his pack alpha. Walking past the now submissive pup, he went to Kagome, a haunted look in his eyes. Reaching up, he ran a clawed finger down her cheek, Kagome stood frozen to the spot, not sure what to do.

“Soichiro,” he said while continuing to stare at Kagome. “Why must you taunt your sire with what he has lost?”

“Lost? What do you mean?” Kagome demanded, taking in the odd scene. “What have you lost?”

“Nothing,” Soichiro said, finally finding the strength to push back at his alpha. “You can’t lose what you never had, can you Father?”

The other Sesshomaru turned and glowered at his son, eyes starting to bleed red.

“She is MINE!” he declared. “I claimed her!”

“Yes Father,” Soichiro agreed, bitterly. “You ‘claimed’ her, but Mother never truly belonged to you.”

“Mother?” Kagome gasped.

“Yes.” Soichiro said, looking at Kagome with eyes filled with sorrow. “In this world the Shikon Miko and the Lord of the West are mated, but, she is… unwell. I have been waiting for another version of you to activate the spell in the mirror so that I might bring you here to heal her.”

“Preposterous.” Sesshomaru said, unable to believe any version of himself would mate a human. “If they were mates, the pups would be hanyous, yet the one that brought us here is of full blooded descent. How is such a thing possible?”

“Yes, how is that possible, little brother?” the other Sesshomaru inquired, turning to Inuyasha. “In your world, were you not possessed by Magatsuhi? Did he not tell you how else he cursed her?”

“What?” Kagome gasped, staring at her mate. “Inuyasha, what is he talking about?”

Inuyasha glowered at the other Sesshomaru, but remained silent.

“Is that your game, half-breed?” the other Sesshomaru laughed bitterly. “Does she not know Magatsuhi cursed her womb to give birth to demons? Something that would make a Miko, under normal circumstances, a pariah? Did he not tell you that or were you not even worth the trouble?”

Yes, Magatsuhi had told him that during his possession. Trapped in a dark corner of his own mind, he had been taunted with the knowledge of the curse that would alienate him from his pups, should he and Kagome decide to mate. A hanyou father and miko mother with full youkai children; they would have no idea how to raise them, and his entire family would suffer for it. The curse would only become active if Magatsuhi was destroyed, ensuring victory even in defeat.

“I'm cursed to give birth to demons?” Kagome whispered, her hands instinctively going to her abdomen.

“Yes, not only demons, but powerful ones.” the other Sesshomaru said with a smirk.“Our pups developed as full demons while also being immuned to the purifying effects of holy powers. The perfect heirs; in theory.”

“In theory, Father?” Soichiro snapped. “I would hope my loyalty to my Mother, and therefore my pack, would prove my place.”

“The perfect heir would respect his Alpha!” the other Sesshomaru snarled, raising his youkai.

“Prove to me you’re an Alpha worthy of respect!” Soichiro countered as his own youkai rose around him. “Allow your mate to be healed!”

“ENOUGH!” the other Sesshomaru snapped as he released his power and overwhelmed his son. “They are going back through the mirror!”

“They cannot.” Soichiro said, as he struggled to stay standing. “The mirror can only be activated by holy energy from whichever world it is in. She is from another world, she can only activate her own mirror.”

The other Sesshomaru growled in frustration, his son was many things but ill-prepared was not one of them. Soichiro knew his father was far too narcissistic to try and kill any other versions of himself or his mate, and it would take days to locate a Miko willing to help them, and even longer for one to travel to the palace; it gave him the time he needed.

“Pup, you will be punished for this transgression!” he snapped at his son. Turning to the guards, who, until that moment had hoped their lord would not notice their part in Soichiro’s scheme. “As punishment, my heir is to receive one hundred lashes!”

“One hundred lashes!” Kagome gasped, the fear for the boy causing her to ignore the distress over her cursed womb. “He's just a child!”

The other Sesshomaru growled at the miko’s unsolicited opinion.

“As his sire and alpha, it is my duty to ensure he understands the severity of his actions and is held responsible!” he snapped. “Do not seek to coddle the pup!”

“I’m not coddling him!” She countered, refusing to back down. “One hundred lashes is too severe! You're his father, you should show compassion to your son who was just trying to help someone important to him!”

He turned to her, his glowing red eyes burning into hers, meeting her challenge.

“Yes, I am his father! So it stands to reason that not only is his punishment mine to decide but that I would also hold my own son to a higher standard than others!” he snarled, “Do not disrespect me by questioning my actions in front of my own guards!”

InuYasha and Sesshomaru watched the exchange intently, both amazed by not only the oddity of the situation, but also how natural the two were while they argued; as if Kagome and Sesshomaru fighting over the way to rear a pup was something that happened everyday.

“You’re having a child beaten for trying to help his mother, it is not MY questioning that would cost you respect!”

The other Sesshomaru growled low, the insult having pushed his anger over the edge.

“Mate!” he snapped. “You will cease this disrespect to your Alpha and submit or I will have you chained to our bed and acquaint you with a true punishment tonight while I take my pleasures from you!”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened at the threat the other him made out of, what appeared to be, habit.

'Has this one's path strayed so far in this world?' He thought. 'What cause would there be for one's mate to be so cruelly punished?'

While Sesshomaru studied the situation calmly and tried to decide the best course of action for both safety and reconnaissance, Inuyasha had decided to do the exact opposite.

“She's not your mate!” he snapped, pulling Kagome protectively into his arms. “And you won't be taking any ‘pleasures’ from her!”

“Is that what happened?” Kagome gasped, horror in her eyes. “Is your mate ‘unwell’ because you subjected her to such terrible treatment?”

The other Sesshomaru looked away, unable to meet Kagome's gaze.

“Take them to the guest quarters in the east wing.” he said quietly to his guards. “ And my heir is to have twenty-five lashes. I would not insult my guests by not taking their concerns into consideration.”

The guards nodded as they split into two groups, one leading Soichiro out of the hall and the directing the trio to their quarters. The three of them walked in silence, Inuyasha staring guiltily at his feet as Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other in a new light.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will be able to tell the difference between the different Sesshomarus and Kagomes with their titles. The Sesshomaru of the mirror world will be referred to as "Lord Sesshomaru" and Kagome as "Lady Kagome". With the exception of their mating scene since that takes place before she is "Lady". Warning: There is sexual assault in this chapter

Lord Sesshomaru sat at the small table in his sitting room, a large bottle of sake and a sakazuki cup sitting in front of him. Tilting the cup back, he drank the potent liquid while trying his best to assess the chaos his son had created. He didn't fault the pup, a part of him even took pride in both the patience and subterfuge it had taken to devise and follow through with such a plan right under his Alpha's nose. Not that it mattered, if helping his mate were as simple as obtaining aid from a powerful priestess, Lord Sesshomaru would've done so already; no, his mate's condition was far too progressed for a priestess to heal. Even one as strong as Kagome could not truly undo what had been done.

Sighing, he thought on this new Kagome, the one who had been pulled through the mirror still had the willfulness he had secretly admired from afar all those years ago. Her dark blue eyes were still lit with a fire that challenged him, pushed him, just as his own mate's had once done.

‘I will give you everything you desire, Lord Sesshomaru.’

Shaking his head, Lord Sesshomaru poured himself another drink and tried not to think about the mistakes that had been made when he first learnt of the curse. How angry he had been, and how he had striven to hurt his mate, the terrible things he did to her and the night those words had been spoken to him. However, as the sake took effect, the powerful youkai was unable to block the memories of that particular incident; the night his pride caused him to act so childishly, the night the Lord of the West was too stubborn to admit he might truly start to care for his own mate.

.

.

.

Flashback.

Fourteen years earlier.

Letting out a snarl, the eyes of Lord Sesshomaru tinged red, the pleasure of his mate's body causing his instincts to overtake his reason. It had been three weeks since he had given into the curse and mated the human, and while he had told himself he would only partake of her body, outside of fathering an heir, when the mate mark drove him too, he found himself unable to abide by that restriction. The first night they were together had been the most intensely pleasurable experience of his life; his body releasing his seed so hard, he had been certain a part of his very soul had shot out of his cock. After that, he had tried to abstain from her body, telling himself it was because he hadn't had a good rut in years; not since the night with the water goddess just before the final battle with Naraku.

However, within less than a day he had found himself ordering the servants to make use of the aphrodisiac that had been used during their initial mating. The incense caused a lustfulness to overtake her body, making her skin sensitive to another's caresses while causing her cunt to drip with need; though, her mind had not followed, and she had fought him like a rabid cat. Eventually though, the sensations from her preternaturally induced arousal had proven too intense for the woman, and she collapsed in both exhaustion and sorrow; allowing him to have his way with her with nothing more than pathetic begging as her only defense. He had taken her again that night, and every night since, revelling in the sensual delights only she and her body could offer him.

Lord Sesshomaru moaned as his mate’s hips rolled against his in an attempt crawl away. How he wished she would do that more often, if she would simply accept her place and participate, the pleasure would be transcendent. She never did, though, regardless of how aroused her body was, her mind and spirit rebelled angrily against her mate at every turn. Not just in his bed, but in many small ways as well. The weight she was losing from refusing food, the bruises from constantly fighting her maid's attempts to tend to her, and the way her eyes seemed to blame him when she shivered in the thin kosodes she insisted on wearing or when he told her to eat more. He may not have liked the idea of being forced to mate a human, but the Lord Sesshomaru would never be accused of not providing for his mate; Lady Kagome had merely to request it, and the finest silks and most delicious foods would be provided to her. Unfortunately, her maid Masako reported only vehement refusals whenever such bounties were offered. If this continued, he might have to resort to forcing her with the mark, something he felt was beneath him. She was a human, and while she was a strong and fierce one, she was disrespecting his generosity; Lady Kagome needed to learn her place and be grateful for her mate's attentions.

With that conclusion, a wicked idea crossed the Lord Sesshomaru's mind. Lightly running one of his claws down his mate's back, he broke her skin freeing her precious blood. He gathered a couple of drops and added them to the clay incense burner next to his bed. Then, he bent forward over his mate, encasing her body with his so no escape attempts could be made. As her blood mixed with the aphrodisiac, the smoke became thicker and sweeter smelling. Lady Kagome moaned as the increased potency of the incense caused her body to become even more sensitive to her mate's touch.

“No!” she gasped. “Please don't make me enjoy this!”

Lord Sesshomaru ignored his mate as he reached between her legs and started massaging her sensitive pearl, his experienced fingers causing her body to respond against her will. Lady Kagome tried to fight the sensations the Lord of the West assaulted her body with. Even with the much more potent incense, she managed to stay focused enough to keep some control over her body's reactions. Then, her mate adjusted the angle of his hips, hitting the spot he knew would bring her body the most pleasure.

The intensity of his cock moving over that small but sensitive spot was too much for Lady Kagome's abused mind and weakened body to take; unable to fight, the once willful priestess gave into her body's desires. Her hips thrusted against Lord Sesshomaru's in desperation; just as he had hoped they would. Letting out a feral growl, he rode her hard, making sure to bring her to the peak of pleasure before slowing down his movements and bringing her back. If she climaxed too quickly, his mate would stop participating; he needed to deny her release until the right moment.

The scent of tears filled the air as the Western Lord denied his mate for a third time, frustration now added to the sorrow and pain he sensed through the mating mark. Regardless of her emotions, the incense was still thickening the air, making her unwillingly desperate for his touch; she wanted the pleasure he could bring her, even if she despised herself for it.

“Soon human,” Lord Sesshomaru growled in her ear, “you will find your release soon, and it will be together with mine.”

“No!” she gasped, shaking her head.

“Yes! You and I will reach ecstasy together, and will feel each other's through your mark.”

At those words, he thrusted harder and faster, hitting Lady Kagome's most sensitive area with renewed vigor as his hand once again slid between her dripping thighs. He could feel her build up and would need to time it just right.

“NO!” his mate screamed as a wave ecstasy crashed into them both, the intensity of his pleasure causing Lord Sesshomaru's cock to spurt so much of himself it coated her womb, inner thighs and leaked into a small puddle on the futon.

They were both lost in a world of bliss; no sounds, no sights, only sensations beyond all reasoning. When they came down, he purred in satisfaction while the Other Kagome sobbed in disgust.

“Human,” he snapped in annoyance, “if you must cry, at least wait until you are in your own bed.”

Lady Kagome stopped abruptly, anger radiating off her.

"Why must you always be so cruel?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. “You force something so intimate from my body when you know how much I hate it, then say something like that? Why?"

“Intimate?” he scoffed, forcing away the feelings that word was invoking. “What was intimate about it? It was merely a good rut, one you found immense pleasure in as well. You can cry all you want, but your physical satiation betrays you."

His mate gaped at him for a moment, and then quickly turned away, unable to look at him.

Lord Sesshomaru lie next to her and tried not to dwell on how she described the act. Intimate? He had wanted their pleasure to be simultaneous, to connect during the experience through the mark so it would be intensified through each other, did that make it intimate? Did he truly crave something intimate with this human he was cursed to mate?

‘No,’ the stubborn youkai insisted to himself, ‘I just wanted to increase my pleasure through her participation. If she enjoys it, that will happen.’

“Sesshomaru,” Lady Kagome said, still turned away from him, “what do you want from me?”

“Human, you know I wish to pup you.” he said in annoyance, “why is such a concept so hard for you to grasp.”

“I'm aware of that,” she said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the insult to her intelligence. “I mean, other than that. If you only wanted me to give you an heir, you would only do this to me when I'm my most fertile; yet you're here every night. What is EVERYTHING you want from me?”

He smirked at her odd inquiry, not sure why she was suddenly asking this of him.

“Are you finally starting to accept your place?” he asked, reaching forward to run his claws through her dark locks, fully aware that she hated when he did it. “Have you decided to attempt to please your mate? As much as a human like you could, at least."

“Are you going to answer or just continue to mock me?”

“Very well,” he said, deciding to play along. “This Sesshomaru wishes for you to no longer fight his affections and participate in them, on occasions.”

“And?” she inquired.

“For you to no longer fight your maids or the guards. For you to eat when you are told, for you to stop attempting to send correspondence to the slayer and monk, or the kitsune, or Rin and Kohaku, informing them that you are a prisoner and not here of your own volition, for you to behave in front of visitors and not deny the reason I have given them for mating you.”

"You want me to eat the food you order provided to me?" Lady Kagome asked, unable to hide her disgust.

"Of course" he snarled. "Why else would I go out of my way to provide such human delicacies? I don't eat human food."

His mate shuddered in disgust, but nodded, nonetheless.

“Is that all?” she continued.

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion, this was unlike her. Weak and human she may be, but his mate was, above all else, stubborn. She would never give in like this.

“What has come over you human?” he asked as his hand traveled from her hair to her lower back. “Why the sudden interest in what will please me?”

“Shouldn't I want to please my mate?” Lady Kagome answered, an odd smirk on her face.

"Under normal circumstances, yes." He replied, his hand moving even further down to lightly knead the side of her round ass. "A female would gladly do whatever pleased their mate, especially after he provided her with such pleasure. They would not only do it because it is expected, but they would want to as well."

“ And I do want too." Lady Kagome insisted. "We're going to be together for a long time and I want to give the Sesshomaru sitting next to me everything he wants."

"The Sesshomaru sitting next to you? What other Sesshomarus are there?"

"Lots of Sesshomarus," she said, bitterness in her voice. "There's the Sesshomaru that tried to kill me over tetusaiga, the Sesshomaru that saved Rin, the one that spared both Kohaku and Sango when they nearly killed her. The one that saved me in the battle with Naraku, and now the one sitting next to me."

"What is your point?" Lord Sesshomaru snapped, pulling his hand away.

"My point," Lady Kagome said, "Is the Sesshomaru sitting next to me isn't the one that saved me, or fought by my side, nor is he the one who will hold our child in his arms someday. He's the one that hurts me, that threatens me, that demeans me; he is a danger to me. So, it only makes sense that I do everything to please that Sesshomaru. Not those other Sesshomarus, or the Sesshomaru in five years, or ten years, or even a century from now; no, this one, right here."

“Is that so?” he growled. “Will I be so different in five years? You think to change this Sesshomaru? You think you could?”

A small part of him knew he should tread carefully. That if Rin and Kohaku were proof of anything, it was how much humans could impact his life and emotions. It was, after all, the joy of seeing them with their son that initially sparked his interest in finding a mate. Though, even with his affection for Rin and her family taken into consideration, he would have never have taken a human for a mate; that had not been a choice. Regardless, Lord Sesshomaru's initial treatment of his mate had only been his anger and wounded pride over the discovery of his cursed state. The fact that his future was in the hands of a human miko and not his own had infuriated him, and he had made the woman in front of him bear the brunt of that fury. The Lord of the West had done terrible things to his mate, things he had actually started to regret; until now. She shunned the care he offered while declaring him the danger? And the audacity of her claims, that he would view her so differently someday, how dare she think to have such sway over him!

“You are a fool.”

“Is there anything else you want?” she inquired, refusing to acknowledge his misguided insult.

“Yes,” he said, deciding to show her the enormity of the mistake she had made. "Since the Sesshomaru that hurts and demeans you is the one you want to please, I will make sure you do. Every morning you will use your mouth to pleasure this Sesshomaru, regardless of your own needs or desires. You will come to me at midday, and should I desire it, pleasure me then as well. When we are alone together you will no longer refer to yourself as ‘Kagome’ or in any personal tense. You will refer to yourself with the title I gave you on the night of our mating, as my ‘worthless whore’. Because, that's what you truly are human. You have nothing. Due to my previous mercies and Kohaku's loyalties to me, the slayer and monk would most likely doubt that I had claimed you, especially after I informed them of your grief over the loss of Inuyasha. And said half-breed is sealed beyond even your powers, while your family are centuries from being born. You have only myself and what I offer in exchange for the pleasure your body offers me. Do you understand?”

Lord Sesshomaru smirked at his mate, looking forward to the anger that would erupt from her after making such demands. His mate thought too highly of herself in his eyes, he would prove to the human that she wasn't as strong as she thought, that she could never follow through with such a plan. To his surprise, she did not fight him. Looking at Lord Sesshomaru with odd satisfaction in her eyes, his mate smirked.

“Your worthless whore understands. I will give you everything you desire, Lord Sesshomaru.”

End of flashback.

.

Lord Sesshomaru stared into the full sakazuki cup he held, gazing into the eyes of his own reflection.

“You are a fool.”

.

.

.

.

The guest quarters the three "visitors" had been lead to were more akin to a suite. Five rooms, one opening into the other, into the shape of a square. A small garden courtyard in the center of the square, with a wooden walkway going around it. Sesshomaru did not recognize this particular area and could only assume it had been an addon the other him had thought necessary. He wondered what manner of guests would stay in these rooms as they locked from the outside, but he already knew the answer to that. Kagome sat in the first room and glowered at her husband and mate, waiting for an explanation, not caring that her brother-in-law was also in the room. Sighing, Inuyasha sat down in front of her, deciding it was best gotten over with quickly.

“Kagome, I'm sorry.” he started, forcing himself to face the hurt look in her eyes. “I should have told you, I was going to tell you. But, then you said you wanted to wait to have pups until after this Nobunaga guy had died and things were safer. I thought that would give me more time to figure out a solution, or maybe even break the curse.”

Kagome's eyes narrowed, something wasn't right. She had known him for years and could pick-up on the subtleties of his voice and mannerisms; he wasn't telling her everything.

“Is that truly the ONLY reason, Inuyasha?”

The hanyou looked away, a guilty expression on his face. He never could bring himself to lie to her.

“I was afraid you'd leave.” he admitted, quietly. “That you would try to find a way back home.That you wouldn’t want me, or any man, after you found out what would happen if you get pregnant”

Kagome sat quietly for a few minutes, absorbing his words and working through the emotions they invoked.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, finally. “Why would you think that?”

“I don't know.” he growled, more at himself than anyone else. “I love ya so much and the thought of… I mean, if you had a reason to leave… I just-”

Kagome leaned forward, putting her hand over his mouth to silence him.

“It's alright, I wouldn't have left you, and I'm not going to now. But, I deserve to know this, it's my body, I'm the one who has to go through it.”

Inuyasha nodded, realizing it was more about respecting her with the information than anything else.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. “You're right.”

Kagome nodded and pulled away. The whole situation had her worried and while she would've loved a few more minutes in his arms the day, as well as the experience of her energy being pulled from her into the mirror that brought them to this world, suddenly caught up to her.

“I need to rest.” she said, standing on shaky legs. "Accidentally activating the spell on that mirror drained me.”

Inuyasha nodded as he stood as well, walked her into one of the bedrooms, and helped her into a futon. When he was sure she was asleep, he sniffed out his older brother.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the wooden walkway, looking into the small courtyard; his expression one of quiet contemplation.

“So, that is why you have not bred the miko yet.” the demon lord said when the half-breed sat down next to him. “I had merely assumed you were sterile, or impotent.”

“Feh, impotent my ass,” Inuyasha snapped back, “had we stayed in your home overnight like we were supposed to, you woulda heard plenty of proof that I'm not.”

Sesshomaru was disgusted at his brother's obnoxious proclamation, but also relieved he wouldn't have to have one of his expensive futons burned. Deciding to find some amusement, he goaded his little brother further.

“That would have proven nothing.” Sesshomaru continued. “A satisfied female is not proof of a rut.”

“Huh?” Inuyasha said, looking confused. “Of course it is!”

Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother, pity in his eyes. ‘Is that truly what he thinks? The pleasures his poor mate must miss out on.’

“What?” Inuyasha snapped annoyed at the look his brother was giving him.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said, surprised he needed to have such a talk with one that had lived for over two centuries. “One does not always win a battle with a sword.”

Inuyasha gaped, stunned that the conversation had gone down such a road.

“I KNOW THAT!” he snapped, his face turning red. “But, she's human. You have to be careful with them. My claws and fangs could hurt her so easily. And besides, you don't have a lot of room to talk, ya prick. When's the last time you had a good rut?”

Sesshomaru said nothing, it had been an area of concern as of late. He had found himself not only unexcited by any female, but unable to even bring himself pleasure. The last time he had known satisfaction was with the water goddess the night before the final battle with Naraku. It frustrated him; he had never been particularly hedonistic, however, he would be lying if he didn't admit the lack of physical pleasure was starting to wear on him. But he supposed it was only natural to have such bouts in a life as long as his.

Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru's silent confession.

“Besides,” Inuyasha went on, “what Kagome's into is more than just that extra stuff.”

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow quirked up, curious as to what ‘more’ the miko could be ‘in to’.

“In Kagome's time, there's this thing humans do called sadomasochism,” He went on, noting his older brother's interest. “one of the rutting partners is designated as the ‘master’ and the other as the ‘slave’. The ‘slave’ has to do anything the ‘master’ says, and they enjoy being ordered around. Kagome loves being the ‘slave’, begging me to order her around, and giving her permission to do things.”

“Permission?” Sesshomaru inquired, finding that thinking of his brothers mate as a willing ‘slave’ during a rut excited him more than he had been in years.

“Yeah,” the half-breed continued, taking pride in the knowledge he had that the demon lord did not. “just a few nights ago, she begged me to give her permission to suck my cock. As if I'd deny her that. But that's the point of it, you see, she wants to feel dominated by someone.”

“Kagome? She wants to feel dominated by another?”

“Not just that, she likes me to ‘punish’ her, too. Last week, she had me tie her up and smack her ass. She ENJOYED the pain.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, Kagome enjoying pain? Begging to pleasure her mate orally? Wanting to be bound and at a male's mercy? For the first time in almost two decades, the thought of a female was making him hard. He pictured her tied and begging to be punished for some imaginary transgression. He thought of the woman naked and on her knees in front of him, begging to take his cock into her mouth. Would he say yes right away? No, she would have to earn it, she would have to lick the seed off the tip first; if she did it well enough, he would grant such a privilege.

The fantasy excited Sesshomaru in a way he never thought possible, at least not while thinking of a human. He wanted to ask more, find out what else this woman enjoyed, but the air was cut by a shriek from inside the suite.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha shouted, jumping to his feet.

.

.

.

.

Kagome sighed as she sank into the comfort of the futon, her body and spirit exhausted. It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep slumber. With her defenses down, she felt someone else enter her dreams. Reaching out to the person, she found the other version of herself. Lady Kagome said nothing, but looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. Reaching up, she pressed her right index finger to Kagome's brow chakra, pushing the miko into her memories.

.

.

.

Kagome tried to be patient as she sat quietly, waiting for Sesshomaru. Her, soon to be, brother-in-law had sent his retainer to Inuyasha a few days earlier, asking for his assistance with one of their father's old enemies; he had agreed to assist in exchange for something the half-breed said would be needed from the demon lord at a later time. Refusing to explain further, they had left. Then that morning, Jaken had returned with Ah-Un, informing her that he had been sent to take the hanyou's intended to the safety of the western palace.

At first, Kagome had been reluctant, as a powerful miko, she could take care of herself. Jaken, never one to be told what to do by a human, had insisted, she go with him. He even went as far as stating the worry was not for something as needless as her safety, but for the enemies desire to use her against Inuyasha.

The toad's insults had nearly gotten him pummeled, but Miroku had stepped in, realizing the logic of the situation. Unable to argue, Kagome had agreed to go. When she arrived at the western palace, she was put in the care of two maids, who hurried her to the bathhouse. They took her miko garb, insisting on laundering it, and provided her with a white juban and pale blue kosode until her clothes were clean. They had then taken her to a suite with two rooms, a small sitting room and a bedroom. A simple meal of rice, root vegetables, and broiled river fish was waiting on the table in the sitting room. The maids informed her their lord would be into see her later, after she finished the meal, the maids retrieved the tray and brought a round, clay incense burner in. They told her their lord should not be much longer, and hurried out of the room.

She was so confused, she understood the necessity for hiding her away for a short time, but why the maids, the clothes, and the incense? Was Sesshomaru so disgusted by the scent of a human he had to go to such lengths to cover it up? And why would he be in to see her shortly? Shouldn't he be with Inuyasha, fighting this terrible enemy?

As her mind raced with questions, her body started behaving strangely. She felt a warmth pooling in her stomach as the area between her thighs started to ache with need. She tried adjusting her position so there would be less aching pressure on her womanhood, but the movement caused her soft juban to create friction on her breasts, making her nipples hard. Kagome didn't understand why, but her body was becoming more aroused than ever before.

‘Why?’ Kagome thought, as she fought to keep hand at her side instead of between her legs where she could meet her needs. ‘I'm alone, there's no one here to get excited over, I'm not even thinking of anything that could turn me on.’

Biting her lip, Kagome rubbed her thighs together, trying to sate her desire, but only succeeded in increasing it. She rested her hand on her thigh, and slowly slid it under her clothing to her throbbing cunt. She moaned as her knowing fingers found her swollen clit, circling it. Kagome only meant to tease herself, relieve some of her desires, but as she continued, the intensity caused her to abandon that plan; she needed release. It didn't take much, a little added pressure, faster circles, a small pinch of her nipple. It happened quickly as her back arched and she let out a trembling moan. Kagome was so lost in her own pleasures, she hadn't noticed the door slide open.

“So,” Sesshomaru smirked, “the incense is effective.”

Gasping in surprise, she quickly moved her hand back to her side, hoping he hadn't seen too much.

“Sesshomaru! Why aren't you fighting… wait incense?” she gasped, stunned at not only the obviousness of the culprit, but also at the fact that he was aware of what it would do to her. “Why? If you knew-”

“You are aware of what Magatsuhi has done to you?” he said, ignoring both her inquiries and the compromising state he had just seen her in. Walking over to the table he sat down next to her.

“Yes,” Kagome said, stunned at this developmental. “But how do you know?”

“The half breed,” he said coldly. “he came to this Sesshomaru recently and confessed it, asking for assistance should your pups need a full blooded demon to assist or educate them. An agreement was reached regarding the aid in the rearing of any full-blooded pups you should birth.”

“Oh, is that the favor that Inuyasha mentioned before he left?” she asked.

Lord Sesshomaru nodded, his expression somehow even colder than usual.

"Well thank you Sesshomaru" she said, a warm smile beaming across her face. “that's very kind of you to help us. I know you and Inuyasha haven't always gotten along and to help with his children is-”

“HIS children?” Lord Sesshomaru said as he chuckled darkly. “You mistake my words, miko. The agreement was to help rear any children YOU birth, not ones he sires.”

“I don't understand, if Inuyasha won't be their father, than who-”

“Are you aware of how powerful a dying curse is, miko? Particularly when cast by a creature such as Magatsuhi?”

Kagome shook her head as he leaned forward and closed the distance between them, his nearness causing a new wave of arousal to wash over her body. Normally, she would not be so affected by his presence, but the incense made her almost desperate to be touched.

“It is impossible to avoid,” he went on, his voice filled with bitterness. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. “Even now, this Sesshomaru feels its pull.”

“Pull?” she whispered, as the incense continued to manipulate her body, causing it to react to his closeness in a way it never would on its own.

“Yes miko, the pull this one feels towards you, the one Magatsuhi has cursed this Sesshomaru to take as his mate.”

“What?” Kagome shrieked. His declaration brought her out the haze of desire, making her more aware of his closeness. Face burning red, she tried to pull away. “You would never take a human as your mate!”

“Yes,” he snarled as his grip on her tightened, “If a choice is given, this one would never mate a human. However, that choice has been taken away, and since you are capable of birthing full blooded heirs, there is no reason to deny it.”

“No reason?” she snapped, flaring her reiki to get some distance between their bodies. “How about the reason that I'm in love with, and promised too, Inuyasha?”

“Inuyasha is no longer a concern.” Lord Sesshomaru snapped, pulling her back towards him in anger.

"What? Why not?" She demanded, fear lacing her words. "Sesshomaru, what did you do?"

“He has been sealed by a group of very powerful and greedy monks." The Demon Lord declared, a glint of terrible malice in his golden eyes. "And should you attempt to use your powers against this one or any in his service again, the half breed will be killed.”

Kagome gasped at his declaration, horrified at how quickly the situation had turned.

“You sealed Inuyasha?” she whispered, "You sealed away the man I love?"

“Do as this one tells you and he will continue to draw breath.”

She wanted to be thankful that he was alive, that there was still hope, but all she could think of was Inuyasha once again trapped in a state of living death because of the woman he loved.

'I need to stay calm' Kagome thought, pushing that thought away so she could think clearly. 'he obviously felt, for some reason, this was the only way. I need to get more information and figure out how to fix it.'

“How exactly were you cursed, Sesshomaru?” she asked, trying her best to take her own advice. “What exactly did Magatsuhi do?”

“He cursed this one to only have the ability to mate, and sire pups, with you.” he said, his voice dripping with bitterness. “Unless I am mated to you, I will be both sterile and impotent.”

“So,” she said, thinking for a minute, “if that's the case, we'll find a way to break our curses! There's no reason to jump to extremes, we'll figure this out together.”

Kagome smiled warmly at him, pledging herself to help Lord Sesshomaru break his curse no matter what it took. She expected him to agree, or to at least nod and acknowledge her course of action, instead, his eyes tinted red as he let out a deep growl 

“OUR curses?” He snapped, his eyes dark and menacing. “What curse are you under, miko? You are cursed to birth offspring that will be far more powerful than their mother? How is that a curse?”

Kagome trembled as she tried to back away from the dangerous creature in front of her, but his hand was once again wrapped tightly around her wrist. Anger radiated off him as he stood-up and walked towards the bed, dragging her the entire way.

“No,” Lord Sesshomaru continued, as he threw her harshly onto the futon. “YOU are not cursed. This one is cursed. I must mate and pup a creature below myself. I must share my power with one, I must find release in one or never know physical pleasure again!”

“Sesshomaru," Kagome said, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Please, stop! We can find a way to-”

“Quiet!” he snarled, “Do not seek to give me false hope! Are you so foolish as to think I did not try? Beings much older and more powerful than you or I have already assured this one of his fate!”

She stared at the demon lord looming above her, desperately trying to think of a way to stop him.

"There has to be another way!" She cried out. "Please, we can figure out another way."

“Remove your clothes!” Lord Sesshomaru snapped, ignoring her pleas as he his own clothing fell to the floor.

Kagome shook her head as she tried to crawl away from him. Finally realizing he couldn't be reasoned with, she knew her only chance was to try and run. Catching her easily, he ripped the juban and kosode from her body, tossing the remnants aside so she could not use them in a vain attempt to cover herself.

“Remember my warning, miko,” he said as he pushed her body beneath his. “If you use your powers against this one or any others here, Inuyasha’s life is forfeit.”

Angry tears filled Kagome's eyes as he took away her only true line of defense.

“So, you just expect me to let you?” she snapped.

“Oh no, miko,” Lord Sesshomaru chuckled darkly. “I expect you to push, bite, scratch, use all of what little strength you have.”

Kagome did just that, her nails going first for his eyes, catching them easily, he pushed her hands above her head; holding both of her wrists easily in one of his hands. His other hand trailed down her body, caressing her breasts as his mouth captured her nipple and ran his tongue over the taut nub. Lord Sesshomaru rubbed his hard cock against her thigh, revelling in the headiness of the first physical arousal he had felt in years. She bucked and moaned, the effects of the incense causing her body to react against her will to his ministrations.

“Stop Sesshomaru!” she sobbed, “Please don’t do this! Please!”

“Yes,” he said, darkness filling his voice. “Beg me to stop, beg me and realize how futile it is. Just as I did when I tried to find a way to undo Magatsuhi’s curse.”

The anger he had felt when he discovered what had been done to him had rotted and festered for months; now it had a new outlet.

His hand travelled between her legs, skillfully pleasuring her. She bucked, and started moving her hips against his hand.

“No,” she cried, “Please don’t do that. Don’t make me enjoy this.”

He sneered at her pathetic whimpering.

“If this one must know such shame, you will as well.”

He continued to manipulate her young body, forcing it to experience sensations she wasn’t aware she could. Driving her leg up she tried to knee him in the groin, but only succeeded in giving him room to place one of his legs between hers, granting him further access to her body He increased the speed of his fingers, as he once again took her nipple into his mouth.Unable to fight the onslaught, she came undone in his hands; her back arched uncontrollably as waves of pleasure crashed against her body. As she came down from her high, he positioned himself between her legs, and pushed in with one, hard thrust. She bucked from the intrusion, her body stretching in a way it wasn’t used to. She had been with Inuyasha before, but his brother was much larger.

“Please stop" she whispered. "It hurts."

He said nothing as he continued to drive into her, a look of bliss on his face.

Kagome knew the pain would get worse if she lay there. She would dry up and then his rough treatment would truly damage her; she needed to avoid that if she was going to escape him. Biting her lip and pushing back the disgust she felt, Kagome started moving with him, doing her best to ignore the pleasure the friction caused.

Lord Sesshomaru groaned as she submitted to him. It increased his pleasure but invoked his wrath; he wanted her pain.

“Would you like to know how you feel miko?” he gasped, furthering her humiliation.

“You feel warm, and wet. You fit tightly around this one as a sheath does a sword. You please this one very much.”

Ignoring him, she closed her eyes and moved faster against his body, determined to end her violation quickly.

"How eager you are to please me, human," Lord Sesshomaru continued, fully aware of what she was doing. "More like a whore than a mate. But whore is a much better description of you. Your intended is sealed and hear you are, pleasuring his captor to avoid pain. Is it a fair trade, or are you just as worthless a whore as you were a miko?"

Kagome could feel the sting of tears, but she pressed her eyes tightly shut, refusing to let them fall and give Lord Sesshomaru the satisfaction.

He continued to pound harshly into her body for what felt like an eternity. Occasionally moaning and gasping over how good she felt or how tight her body was. Finally, he finished, his teeth tearing into her shoulder to mark her as she felt the warmth of his seed between her legs. She screamed at not only the feel of his aura overtaking hers, but the knowledge of what it meant; she was his now, and only his death would free her. Kagome wanted to cry, but her voice had given up by then, the terrible act weakening her body and mind. Lord Sesshomaru pulled away and stared for a moment at her pained face, an odd look in his eyes. Then, he stood up, put his own clothes back on, and left.

‘

‘

‘

‘

Kagome bolted-up, shrieking in horror.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha shouted, rushing into the room.

“Inuyasha!” she cried, quickly coming back to herself. Tears flowed down her cheeks as the terrible memories from the other her floated around in her head.

He ran to her, and wrapped his arms around her sobbing form.

“I saw it.” she sobbed, “I saw what he did to her! She showed me, oh god.”

“Is the miko well?” Sesshomaru inquired, walking into the room.

“No!” she screamed in terror when she saw him. “Keep away!”

She pointed a hand at him, her reiki sparking to life.

“Kagome, no!” Inuyasha snapped, pushing her arm aside so her powers splintered the door instead of his brother. “It’s not him, whatever that other you showed you, it’s a different Sesshomaru.”

Kagome gasped, as Inuyasha’s words registered to her addled mind.

“Sesshomaru” she whispered, “I’m so sorry. I-”

“It is alright miko” he said, cutting her off. “When you have calmed down, come out to the first room so we can discuss what you have learned,”

She nodded as he turned around and left her in the arms of her mate. She sobbed, afraid of what would happen if the Sesshomaru from her world discovered his curse.

An hour later, she sat at the small table in the first room and relayed back as much information as she could about the dream without telling them anything about Sesshomaru’s curse. They listened intently, not quite understanding why the other Sesshomaru would go to such lengths over the other Kagome’s ability to birth full-blooded demons.

“He also said they were powerful” Inuyasha said, rubbing his head in frustration. “Maybe that’s it, maybe any you give birth to will be so much stronger than offspring from a female demon, that he thinks it’s worth it. He did mention speaking to others about it. Ones that were older and more powerful than him telling him it was his fate. Of course, the way he acted when he saw Kagome, he might’ve just fallen in love with her and didn’t want to admit it.”

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow quirked up at that suggestion, as his gaze travelled from his brother to the miko. He looked her over as he had in his own home. She was quite beautiful, and if what Inuyasha said of her sexual appetites was true, he could see a different, emotionally weaker version of himself developing an attachment to her.

“Careful!” a voice called from outside the door. “Your foot's on my nose.”

“Sorry,” a similar voice said. “She almost has it!”

“Has it! Has it!” another voice called as the lock on the outside of the door clicked undone.

Sesshomaru stood-up and slid the door open, as he did, three demon children tumbled inside. A pair of twin boys no older than seven, each with shoulder length silver hair, golden eyes, and blue crescent moons on their foreheads. And a girl, still in her toddler years, with wavy black hair, blue eyes and a purple crescent moon. All three had red stripes on their faces, the boys had two on each cheek, the girl had one. They had climbed onto each other’s shoulders, as none were tall enough alone to reach the lock on the door to the suite. The boys looked up at Sesshomaru, frozen in fear at who they thought was the demon lord from their world. The girl, on the other hand, paid him no mind as she walked over to Kagome.

“See,” she said pointing to Kagome “Tsukiko right, Mother better!”


	3. Chapter 3

The three adults stared at the three children, unsure of what they should say. The twins were still cowering in front of Sesshomaru, while the little girl was smiling broadly at the other version of her mother.

“Father,” one of the twins finally squeaked, “why are you and mother in the hostage quarters?”

“Hostage quarters?” Kagome gasped, “What do they mean ‘hostage quarters’?”

“For political hostages,” Sesshomaru explained, “When one country or territory wants to ensure peace, neutrality during a war, or safe passage from another, they will sometimes offer a member of their household as a ‘hostage’ as a sign of mutual trust. The member is well cared for, and protected at another court. If anything happens to the hostage, it voids any peace treaties, and if the hostage’s family breaks the treaty, their life is forfeit. It's a common practice amongst aristocracy.”

“Couldn't someone who wanted to start a war kill the hostage?” Kagome asked.

“That is why there are locks on the inside, and outside, of all the doors.” Sesshomaru said, pointing to the top of the main door. “Of course, it is hardly a perfect system.”

“Why are you here, Father?” the other boy interrupted. 

“I am not your Father, pup.” Sesshomaru declared, unsure of how to explain the situation. 

“What the hell are you three doing?” a voice called.

The twins gasped and dove behind Sesshomaru to hide as another child walked in. He looked about eleven years old, with narrow, golden eyes and long silver hair that fell to the middle of his back in waves. He was tall for his age, but also wide, with broad shoulders and a thick, square jawline. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and a jagged blue stripe on each cheek.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, if it weren't for the crescent moon and wavy hair, he would have sworn he was looking at his Father as a young man.

The boy stopped and stared at the three adults, his eyes travelling from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha and finally stopping at Kagome. He stared for a moment, his face pale as a ghost, until he quickly regained his composure. 

“Dammit Soichiro.” he muttered.

“Takehiko!” one of the boys called from behind Sesshomaru “Mother's better!”

“No she's not, that's not Mother!” the older boy snapped, pointing at Kagome, “that's not Father, and I don't know who the hell the mutt is.”

“Hey!” Inuyasha snapped, “Who ya callin a ‘mutt’, ya runt!”

“Runt?” Takehiko fired back, “Big words, especially coming from someone so short. But mutts usually are.”

“So this temperament runs in the family, huh?” Kagome asked, turning to Sesshomaru. 

“On Father's side.” Sesshomaru confirmed. 

“Mother better!” Tsukiko yelled, interrupting the familial pissing contest. “Mother better!”

Kagome gaped as the small girl wrapped her arms around the miko's waist and buried her head into her chest.

“Tsukiko hungry, Mother.” the girl said, as she tried to pull open Kagome's kimono and get to her breasts.

“No, stop!” Kagome said, dislodging the child, and her claws, from her kimono. “I'm not your Mother.” 

The twins walked over to her and buried their noses in her left shoulder. 

“She doesn't have Father's mark,” one of the boys said.

“Yeah,” the other confirmed. “It smells kind of like Father, but it's not."

“That idiot Soichiro did it!” Takehiko snapped, his face turning red in anger. “He pulled a different version of Mother and Father through that stupid mirror. They're from a place where Father didn't claim Mother. She mated his mutt brother instead!”

“Dammit runt, call me a ‘mutt’ one more time and I'll-”

“Inuyasha!” his mate snapped, “His mother isn't well, and seeing me can't be easy. Threats aren't helping.”

“I'm fine seeing you!” the boy snapped, trying, and failing, to hide his emotions. “Now, come on you three!”

“No!” one of the twins yelled, “We're staying!”

All three of them nodded in agreement, grabbing onto Kagome, and snuggling into her.

“Dammit! She's not Mother!”

“We don't care!” the other twin snapped, “It's better than not having her at all.”

Kagome's eyes widened at the declaration, tears springing to their corners. 

“Wait a minute.” she said, trying to stay as calm as she could, “You three need to-”

“FINE!” Takehiko shouted, “DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, AND YOU CAN DEAL WITH FATHER WHEN HE FINDS OUT!”

At that Takehiko stormed out, slamming the door on his way.

“Even though you're not Mother,” one of the twins whispered, “can we stay with you? Just for a little while?”

Kagome stared into the eyes of the three beautiful children in her lap; they were filled with pain and pleading.

“Alright,” she agreed, “but just for a little while.”

“Thank you!” the twins said in unison, as Tsukiko nuzzled Kagome's neck.

“I'm Masaru.” one of the twins said.

“I'm Mamoru.” the other said.

“It's very nice to meet you three.” Kagome said warmly, as she laid down over the tatami mats and let them snuggle into her, as they all fell asleep. 

Sesshomaru walked into one of the bedrooms and returned with a futon and blanket, he laid it next to her and Inuyasha helped transfer her and the pup’s sleeping forms.

An hour later, they were jolted awake when the door to the main sweet was slammed open. 

“You're not her!” Takehiko snapped walking to Kagome, “I won't pretend you are just to feel better! I won't… I won't...”

The boy stopped as he fell to his knees and started sobbing, unable to hold the tears back any longer. 

“I'm sorry!” he wailed, “I'm so sorry! When the attack happened, I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't protect you!”

Tears stung Kagome's eyes as she looked at the torn child in front of her.

“It's alright,” she whispered, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “I'm sure you did everything you could, and I'm sure your Mother understands that.”

The boy sniffled, and stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Kagome held her arms open as best as she could with the other three pups. Nodding, Takehiko laid his head on her stomach; he cried himself to sleep as Kagome's hands stroked his head lovingly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lord Sesshomaru walked towards the children's quarters. Soichiro’s punishment was over, and he would be recovering in his room. Quietly sliding the door open, he checked in on his eldest; the boy was asleep in his bed. Lying on his stomach, thin blood stains were barely visible through the white silk of his kimono.  
Sighing in relief, Lord Sesshomaru slid the door shut and leaned his forehead against the rice paper and bamboo of the shoji. He hated to admit it, but he was glad for the miko's interference. He had handed the original punishment down in anger and would have regretted the hundred lashes much more than the twenty-five.  
Regardless, any punishment was difficult. While he needed to appear cold and hard, the truth was Lord Sesshomaru never stopped seeing his pups as just that, pups. Even as Soichiro was becoming a man, he still saw him as the little pup snuggled at his mother's breast. 

“My Mate” he whispered, as the picture in his head faded from two individuals to just one. 

Letting his still, slightly intoxicated mind wander, he thought of the day Soichiro was conceived.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Fourteen years earlier.  
Lord Sesshomaru moaned as he came awake to his mate's mouth on his hard cock. It had been three months since their “discussion” , and she still did everything he had wanted her to.  
Every morning he woke to the bliss of her mouth pleasuring him and every afternoon she would come into his study with a small bottle of oil and stroke him off. Everyday her nimble fingers and soft mouth got a little more skilled, until she had become so well versed in what he enjoyed, she would make such quick work of him it was almost embarrassing.  
Within a few minutes, he would release his seed almost as intensely as when he was buried inside her tight warmth. Today was no exception, as her tongue swirled around the head of his thickness, one of her soft hands massaged his shaft while the other teased his sac. She worked up to a rhythm she knew he enjoyed, making sure to run her tongue and fingertips along the underside of his cock with just the right amount of pressure. The world faded away, and all he knew was her mouth and hands, and the delicious things they did. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the painful pleasure of his testicles swelling with his seed. Letting out an inhuman growl, he came undone in her mouth. She swallowed most of it quickly, and then ran her tongue along the half flaccid appendage, making sure to lick him clean.

“Woman,” he purred. “You please this one very much.”

Looking him square in the eye, she gave him a blank look.

“Your worthless whore is glad she can please you.”

There it was, the one thing that, almost, soured the experience. Rarely did he regret things, but that request was one of them. Not wanting to admit he might come to care for his mate, he had allowed his pride to blind him to the absurdity of such a request. He hadn't even meant for her to actually use the derogatory name, it had only been meant to upset her, for her to be put in her place. So sure she would argue and refuse to meet his demands, he had never considered how he would feel if she did. Pushing those thoughts away, he pulled her into him and inhaled deeply; searching her scent.

“You are fertile,” he said, “Tonight, I will attempt to pup you. I patrol my borders today, so you will not need to attend me this afternoon.”

She nodded slowly, as a solemn look crossed her face. Pushing her away, he got up and prepared for his day.

Later that evening, he arrived home ready to thoroughly enjoy his mate. He had come across a large nest of bird demons attempting to destroy one of his villages. After a few hours, his bloodlust was sated, however, such a lengthy, and fatal battle always empowered his instinctual needs; particularly the ones that involved the preservation of his species. Hurrying to his quarters, he found his mate at his desk drinking a cup of tea. He started to approach her when he noticed the smell in the room, with the exception of some odd herbs, it was normal; the incense had not been brought in.

“Woman,” he snapped, “where is the incense?”

“I told the servants it was not necessary.” she answered as she finished her tea.

“Not necessary?" He mused, "Why is that? Have you finally realized how fortunate you are to be my mate?"

Lady Kagome set her empty cup down and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Maybe I have." she said, her cheeks becoming flushed. 

"Oh?" Lord Sesshomaru said, in a mocking tone.

"Part of what you asked for was ‘participation’ while mating, correct?"

He nodded as she slowly turned to him, a sultry look in her eyes. As he took in both her physical reaction and the growing spice of her arousal, his antagonism was quickly replaced with desire and confusion.

"Where has this come from, mate?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, trying to hide the effect she was having on him.

“My Lord," she said, "I will give you everything you desire.”

At that, Lady Kagome stood and walked towards him, stopping every few steps to slowly untie one of the narrow belts at her waist and remove one of the five layers she wore. Her small hands sensually rubbing her hips and breasts as they pushed each kimono open and off her body, into a pool of silk at her feet. Each layer that fell increased the potency of her scent, her erotic display teasing both the eyes and nose of her powerful mate, causing his cock to swell. By the time she reached him, Lady Kagome wore nothing but her light kosode, the thin layer doing nothing to hide the enticing sight of her hardened nipples.

Lord Sesshomaru reached forward, his fingertips lightly grazing the peak of her right breast. She took a deep breath and lightly bit her bottom lip as the scent of the wetness dripping down her thighs caused her mate to grow almost painfully hard. His cock stiffened and curved against his fundoshi; precum soaking through the layers, creating a small, dark stain where the tip strained against the fabric.  
Reaching up, she ran her fingers lightly along the stripes on his cheeks. Growling, he leaned down, and captured her lips, savoring the first mutual kiss between he and his mate. Lady Kagome whimpered and opened her mouth to give him entry. He took advantage of her offer and quickly conquered that often insolent mouth of hers.

His mate moaned into his mouth as her hands moved down his body, teasing him with their sensual explorations. Her soft fingers ghosted over his chest, stomach and finally his waist where they traced light circles over the silk covered head of his cock. 

"Mate" he purred.

"My Lord" she responded.

Moving to the left, he felt her hand grasp Bakusaiga. With a snarl, he grabbed her wrist and squeezed until she winced.

“I only meant to undress you,” she gasped through the pain. “I would never try to wield your sword, My Lord.”

His grip loosened, but he still held her firmly. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips into his neck and trailed kisses along his collarbone. 

“Bakusaiga is a representation of your power, no one but you could truly wield it” she said, between kisses. “It destroys an enemy even as they flee. Proof that you are so powerful, even if someone manages to escape you, the encounter will follow them until they die.”

A contented purr escaped him as she kissed up his neck and across his jawline. 

“How lucky I am to have a mate that has such power.” she continued, her lips moving towards his ear. “You protect your lands, your people, your mate, and soon your pups, so diligently. My Lord, my Mate, my Alpha. “

He pulled back, stunned at her words. He scented for deceit, but found none.

“You've accepted your place as my Mate?’ he asked.

“You've already claimed me and proven you are my Alpha, my Lord.”

He stared at her, once again searching for deceit, and once again, finding none. Bending down to the hand that gripped her, she started running her tongue over the stripe on his wrist.

“Here is more proof of your power,” she breathed, “when this arm came back to you. When you became Lord Sesshomaru in more than just name. I wish I had been awake to see something so amazing from my Lord, my Mate, my Alpha.”

Her mouth with both it's verbal and physical skills, increased his arousal causing the stain on his silk pants to grow. She smirked at the sight as her tongue and lips continued their assault on his wrist and hand. Pulling away from her for a moment, he removed his swords, setting them next to the bed where they could easily be reached. He then removed his heavy armor, and hung it on its wooden display in the corner. Coming back to his mate, she quickly pulled open his haori and ran her tongue over his chest, stopping to bite and tease his left nipple.  
As her mouth pleasured his top half, her hands moved towards the bottom, undoing the sash around his waist and giving her access to his hard cock. Reaching down, she ran her skilled fingers over the head, using the thick coating of precum at the tip to make her movements slick.

“Mate,” he growled, pulling her hand away before her skill quickly finished him. “No, tonight I will release inside you.”

Nodding, she pulled away and laid down on the bed, propping herself on the pillows and opening her kosode. She fanned it out around her so her body was displayed in the most pleasing fashion to his eye.

“Then do so, My Lord, My Mate, My Alpha.”

Quickly removing his clothes, he lowered himself to the bed; on hands and knees, he stalked towards her like a predator would prey. He stopped at her thighs, they were spread open, giving access to her glistening cunt; she was already wet with need, but he preferred her dripping. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue languidly over her outer lips, teasing her.  
Lady Kagome let out a small whimper.

Finding pleasure in her true enjoyment, he furthered his ministrations, finding her swollen pearl and taking it between his lips. She thrust her hips forward, as she let out a low moan. He continued his assault on her, his lips sucking, while his tongue lightly flicked, the pleasure causing more of her juices to flow. Her hands tangled in his long hair as her fingernails raked across his skull.

“My Lord," She whimpered. "My Lord, it's so… I can't…"

Satisfaction filling him, he sucked her as hard as he could while his fingers entered her tight opening, causing her back to arch almost painfully. As his fingers moved in and out, her body writhed and her words became indecipherable. With one last swirl of his tongue, she came undone, moaning his name.

Pulling away, he licked her juices from his dripping fingers. Putting his fingers to her mouth, she sucked his deadly claws, tasting herself.

“Your cunt is as sweet as a ripe peach, my mate.” 

Lady Kagome said nothing, her body still trembling from the intense pleasure it had just experienced. 

Leaning over her, he pulled her hips to his and lead himself into her tight warmth. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she moaned as he filled her to the brim.

“Yes, My Alpha!” she cried as he angled his cock to hit where it pleasured her the most. “Fill me, give me your heir!”

Her enthusiastic submission drove him past all logic; with red bleeding into his eyes, he took her hard and fast, snarling in pleasure as she pushed herself to keep up and move with him. Capturing her lips, her taste still lingering on them, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost himself to the body of his mate. He knew only her warmth, her tightness, her scent, her taste, everything she was, was in those moments, his entire world. He never knew such pleasure existed, it was beyond anything he could've imagined. The way her tight, wet cunt clenched around him, almost as if she were desperate to feel him inside her. As if her body was begging for the fulfillment only he could give her. His mate whimpered his name, as she moved against him, trying to match his pace. The delicious friction was getting to be too much for both of them, unable to stay quiet, Lady Kagome threw her head back, desperately encouraging her mate as he instinctually bit down on the mating mark.  
Her moans brought him partially back to reality, as he realized she was nearing her release, he wanted them to experience it together. Pulling away from the mark, he sped-up, eliciting almost animalistic noises from Lady Kagome. Together they climbed higher and higher, until they reached the peak and fell over it into the pleasures of sweet oblivion.

Lord Sesshomaru lay on top of his mate for a few moments, wanting to ensure as much of his seed stayed in as was possible, finally he rolled off her, but not away. Keeping her pressed against him, he fell asleep feeling more contentment than he thought was possible.

He came awake the next morning to the surprise of his mate's mouth on his cock instead of her still in his arms. Before he could question her, he came undone in her mouth, and she quickly swallowed and licked him clean. 

“Does your worthless whore please you?” she asked.

“Mate,” he whispered, stunned at her use of that term after the night they had shared. “Why do you still refer to yourself with such vulgarity?”

She said nothing, simply looked at him with the same blank stare she always gave him. That's when he noticed it again; the scent of odd herbs. It had been in the room the night before but he had been too aroused to care.

“Why was the incense not needed last night?” he demanded, “What did you do?”

Her eyes darted to the left towards his desk and the empty tea cup sitting on it. Pushing her aside, he stalked over and sniffed it; he knew that scent. It was a powerful potion that caused intense infatuation. In anger, he crushed the cup to dust in his bare hand.

“Why?” he snarled, infuriated that the previous night had been a lie.

“For our child,” she whispered, refusing to look him in the eye, “The point of last night was to conceive, I didn't want it to happen in fear and anger.”

He stared at her for a moment, unsure of what he might do.

Taking a kosode from one of his many chests of clothing, he stormed to his private bath. As he sank into the hot water, he wanted to be angry at her, to use the fact that she had needed her powers to activate the potion as an excuse to punish Inuyasha. If for no other reason than to hurt her; but he couldn't. She had done it out of maternal love for a child that didn't even exist yet; her fierce protectiveness for her pups would not be met with punishment. 

He thought of the previous night and how enthusiastic and submissive she was; how their pleasures had been found mutually in each other and not forced or used to barter.

‘That's how it would've been’ he realized. 'How our matings would always be if I…'

If he hadn't been so angry, if he hadn't forced her. If he had courted her, wooed her as one properly does a female who will birth their pups. He had battled his instincts for such things using her humanity as an excuse to punish her for his own anger. He growled at this new, horrible emotion; for the first time in his life, he felt self-loathing. 

End Flashback  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The other Sesshomaru sighed as he walked away from his heir's room, and towards his other pups. Seeing them sleeping, safe and content always brought him some peace. Opening the door to the twins room, his eyes widened when he saw their beds empty. Anger filled him as he found that Takehiko's and Tsukiko’s beds were lacking their owners as well. Eyes bleeding red, he followed their scent towards the hostage quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal disclaimers, I don't want own Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I've gotten a few questions, so I'll do my best to answer them.  
> Takehiko didn't know who Inuyasha was at first, he figured it out when Sesshomaru said the temperament runs on his Father's side of the family, and when the twins said the scent of her mark was similar to their Father's. Takehiko knows he has a half-breed uncle and put it all together. He is a very intelligent and quick-witted child and examples of him assessing situations that quickly will pop-up throughout the story.  
> The Kagome of this world will, eventually, be introduced. It will just be awhile.  
> Yes, the Sesshomaru from the original world is cursed to mate Kagome, he just doesn't know it yet.  
> Yes, she is already mated to Inuyasha.  
> Yes, the water goddess Sesshomaru slept with is the one they freed not long after Sango joined the group.  
> This story is inspired by a few other stories in the fandom and will have scenes that are sometimes similar for that reason. The main fics that inspired this one are:  
> The Breeder by Texanlady  
> Sesshomaru’s Concubine by Lady Gaia  
> Secret Possession by Sakura Angel1  
> Blood Stained by Madison  
> Unique by Kara  
> Autumn by Evelin

Sesshomaru watched as the miko comforted the crying pup, her calming aura lulling him to sleep. He had always known her to be maternal, but seeing it firsthand, with four pups that were, in a way, their own, reawakened a longing in him he hadn't felt since Rin was still a child.

He wanted to lie down next to them, wrap his arms around the little pack, and protect them. Deciding it was best to remove the temptation from his sight, Sesshomaru quickly retreated to the furthest bedroom in the suite and locked the door. 

He needed to remain calm and clear headed in this situation, it would do no good to become emotionally attached as the miko was allowing herself to become. When the time came for action, he would need to be decisive and objective and being well-rested would help with that; settling down on one of the futons, he slowly drifted to sleep.

  
  


Sesshomaru walked through the blank, whiteness of his dream, he was surrounded by a void, yet he knew he was being drawn towards something. A figure came into view in the distance; it was the miko. At least, the version of her from this world. She wore finer clothing than he had ever seen her wear, five layers of silk kimonos and sashes. Half of her hair was draped forward over her shoulders while the rest cascaded down her back in long, soft waves. Her lips were painted in a perfect rose petal and her eyes were lined with black, making her beautiful doe eyes even larger.Her skin was as white as fresh snow, the rosy glow from her constant travels with his brother had faded as access to the outside world had become nothing more than a distant memory. Sesshomaru was stunned, she looked like the lady of a high ranking member of the court; he admitted to himself she was beautiful.

She stared at him, her blue eyes filled with sadness and pain.

“Why are you here?” he demanded to know, trying his best to hide the new found appreciation for her beauty.

She said nothing, but instead, held her hand out to him. He stared at it for a moment, it looked soft and warm, he worried what would happen if he touched this fine lady and enjoyed it. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside, though, he needed information to survive and triumph in his situation, and it appeared she was offering it. Warily, he took her hand. The whiteness faded away and he was in a room staring at the other self and the other miko on the night they mated.

“Would you like to know how you feel miko?” the Lord Sesshomaru gasped “You feel warm, and wet. You fit tightly around this one as a sheath does a sword. You please this one very much.”

Sesshomaru looked on in disgust as he watched the other miko being violated. While thr Lord Sesshomaru seemed to be lost in his pleasures, there was a bitterness to his tone. The Lord Sesshomaru growled as he reached his peak, marked her, and then left; but not before looking at her with regret in his eyes. The scene faded, and he was staring at her the next morning being dragged from her bed by a maid. 

“Let go of me!” she shouted as she was dragged naked by her hair from the bed. 

That was only the beginning of her humiliation as the maid continued to drag her, naked out of the room and down the hall to a bathhouse. The maid unceremoniously dumped ice cold water on her, claiming that hot water was wasted on a human like her. 

Scrubbing her skin raw, she then poured more freezing water over her skin. After the Lady Kagome was clean, the maid dragged her to the large communal bath, and threw her into the hot water. The Lady Kagome helped in pain as her raw skin burned and stung due to the extreme temperature change. She then forced the Lady Kagome's head under the water, holding it there until she nearly passed out. After the maid was satisfied she "had enjoyed her bath", the Lady was wrapped so tightly in a sheet she could barely move, and was dragged back to her room. She was dumped onto the futon, a kosode tossed on top of her. An hour later, a tray of kitchen scraps was brought to her.

“Be thankful for that, human” the maid sneered, “Lord Sesshomaru commanded you be given the worst, and the worst we could do is starve you.”

Sesshomaru glowered at the maid, while he was certain the Lord Sesshomaru had probably not ordered her tastes in food catered too, he knew t

his instincts would not allow them to order scraps for one whose lifeforce was tied to theirs through the mating bond; it was the maid abusing her position. He wasn't surprised Masako could be so cruel and foolish as to risk starving her lord’s mate. Even though this was not the version in his own home, it did make Sesshomaru wonder just what Rin might have experienced during the year at his palace before she was taken to Edo.

Masako left, and the Lady Kagome threw the pear core and bowl of rice husks out the window. Masako came back a few minutes later for the tray, making a show of sniffing near the window and declaring humans an ungrateful species before leaving.

The Lady Kagome was left alone for the rest of the day, until Masako returned with a clay incense burner.

“No!” the Lady Kagome snapped, her limit reached. “I will not enjoy that monster's touch again.”

A small look of sadness crossed Sesshomaru’s face; the thought that there was a version of the miko horrified at the prospect of being pleasured by him would've been a blow to his ego, if he hadn't viewed how she was treated. They had stood in battle with each other, saved each other's lives, how could any version of him treat a comrade in arms so dishonorably?

The Lady Kagome attempted to grab the burner and break it, but the demon maid was too strong for her. Laughing at the miko's physical weakness, she quickly overpowered and subdued her. 

“Why don't I explain a little about this incense to you?” Masako asked, gleefully. 

Slicing the other Kagome's finger with her claw, she let a drop of her blood fall into the burner and mix with the incense. She then used some of the clothing scraps from the night before to bind her hands behind her back. The smoke billowing from the burner became thicker and darker. Masako smirked as she held the other Kagome's face so close to it her eyelashes were singed from the heat.

“This a special aphrodisiac, specifically created and catered to whomever it is for, your hair was used to make it, but your blood will make it much more potent.“

The Lady Kagome coughed as her lungs filled with the sickeningly sweet smoke. After a few moments, the incense started to affect her and she was trembling with need. Smirking, Masako put the burner up and left her to suffer.

Sesshomaru winced, he knew exactly what was being used to inflame the miko's lust. The incense was used on couples who were forced into arranged matings and refused to consummate it. Usually, a single strand of hair would be all that was needed, blood was only added in extreme cases as it could cause terrible pain and, in the case of males, their bodies to remain aroused for hours at a time; sometimes to the point of needing a healer's intervention. 

Tears started falling from her eyes as the incense caused a painful throbbing between her legs and her skin to become so sensitive her soft kosode felt like sandpaper against it. Eventually, the Lord Sesshomaru made his appearance. He smirked at his sobbing mate, and the scent of the more potent incense. 

“You look like you're in pain, my mate.” he said in a patronizing tone. 

The other Kagome continued to cry, desperate for the pain to end.

“Would you like me to open the window and air out the offending smoke?”

“Yes!” his mate sobbed, “Please Sesshomaru, please get rid of it!”

He knelt down and ran the claw of his thumbnail lightly across her collarbone; she screamed in pain. 

“I will ease this pain, my mate, but you must grant a favor to receive one.” 

“A favor?” she snapped, “I did nothing to deserve this!”

“Oh?” he smirked, “Didn't you fight your maid when she attempted to help you please your mate?”

The Lady Kagome sobbed in frustration, arguing was not only pointless, but the speaking that it required caused pain to stab through her lips.

“What do you want?” she whispered in defeat. 

“When the effects lessen, you will participate in our rutting, enthusiastically.”

“If I refuse?” she croaked through the pain.

“Then I will take you regardless of the pain it causes, and leave you to wallow in it the rest of the night.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as the other him forced his mate to barter with him to avoid torture. He watched the other miko nod in agreement and the other him put out the incense burner and opened the window to let the smoke out. The other him waited, then untied the other miko and opened her kosode.

“Remember, my mate,” he growled, “Enthusiastically.”

She turned her face away, a look of disgust in her eyes. She didn't protest when he pushed her clothes off her shoulders, allowing them to fall in a pool around her feet. Her new mate shuddered at the sight of her naked body.

"It has been many years since this one felt such desire." He whispered. "To think such an ugly creature would awaken it." 

The Lady Kagome merely shook her head, almost as if she couldn't believe he could be so foolish as to say that to his own mate. The demon lord pushed her back onto the futon. Not bothering to remove his own clothes, he simply pulled his cock out and thrust into her. She moved against him, hard and fast, obviously, trying to end him quickly.

As he watched the scene, Sesshomaru was horrified to find himself aroused. The desire to rut something was almost overwhelming. Before he lost control, the memory dissolved and he found himself in a new one.

The Ladu Kagome sat in front of a tray of kitchen scraps again. She looked thin and pale, almost desperate for food, but all that sat in front of her was a bowl of moldy barley topped with used tea leaves. A look of determination crossed her face and she choked down the dangerous “food”. When Masako came back for the tray, she was horrified to discover her lord's mate had actually eaten what was given her.

“You fool!” the maid screamed “What have you done?”

The Lady Kagome smirked. The memory faded once again and a new one surrounded Sesshomaru, this time the Lady Kagome was lying sick in bed, drenched in sweat, while the Lord Sesshomaru beat Masako.

“You think to harm what is mine?” he shouted between strikes. “She is half-starved and sick, I must wait at least two months before she will be strong enough to attempt to pup!”

Masako cried and begged for her lord's forgiveness, but never stated that she was remorseful for what she had done to her Lady. When the Lord Sesshomaru felt satisfied, he called a guard in to drag out the maid and take her to the basement where the laundresses slept. She would spend her days in tied back aprons with her hands burning in lye instead of wearing fine kimonos and dressing the ladies of the family.

After they were alone, the Lord Sesshomaru turned his anger on his sick mate.

“What possessed you to act so foolishly?” he snapped, “Why did you not simply tell me your maid was mistreating you?”

“What?” the Lady Kagome gasped in disbelief, “I was told you ordered it!”

“And why would you believe that?” he snarled.

“After everything you've done to me, why would I not?”

The Lord Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead he simply glowered at his mate. After a few minutes of silence, he stormed out.

The dream faded and Sesshomaru awoke, his mind sorting through everything he had learned. He had a better idea of some of the suffering the other miko had endured, however, he still didn't know why. Why mate that Kagome only to abuse her? If her curse would truly secure powerful offspring, why treat her so poorly and risk the loyalty of those offspring?

Sesshomaru sighed, he had hoped for answers, but had nothing but more questions. He got up and walked to the first room, wanting to discuss what he had learned with Kagome; to see if they could discover any new information. 

She was still asleep on the futon, the pups piled peacefully on top of her. Sesshomaru was staring at them, pondering if he should wake them, or give them more time, when the main door burst open and the Lord Sesshomaru stalked in with glaring red eyes.

  
  
  



End file.
